


Hour of the Wolf

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Nymeria prowls the Riverlands for a reason.
Relationships: Nymeria & Robb Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. The Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria runs interference.

Brook's End was a small village in the Riverlands, isolated from the main cities and routes.

The people of the village avoided the local hermit. He came to the village a month ago. Or more accurately, he was dragged there by an enormous female wolf. He looked half-dead at the time. He was quickly brought to the healer, and the wolf followed, like a silent guardian. They managed to treat his wounds and he made a full recovery. He had been living in the village since. The people were too scared of the wolf to approach him, though.

They quickly discovered that he didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it that way. There was something in his eyes. A deep regret that signified a great loss in the past. People often wondered about the nature of the said loss. They didn't dare to pry. It was both rude and dangerous, as the wolf was clearly protective of the man. They tried to find out what his name was, but the man had only handwaved their queries away with a sad smile, saying that his name was of no consequence anymore and that the man who once bore that name had died with his loved ones. He only had Nymeria now, he told them, referring to the wolf.

"But if you need a name to call me by, then call me Martyn. Martyn Rivers." he said

Having no other option, the villagers had started calling him Martyn. He looked young, around sixteen years old, but his eyes were much older. Those were the eyes of someone who had lost everything. He was noticeably limping with one leg and would often lean on Nymeria for support. He got tired easily, even when walking short distances. It soon became apparent to everyone that Nymeria wasn't merely his companion. She was his lifeline.

And then, just as the life of the village began to settle back into a routine, a group of riders arrived in the village and decided to stay in the local inn. Riders bearing the sigil of two grey towers.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyn and Nymeria flee during the night.

Nymeria stared at him in a manner a concerned parent would use when looking at their child, particularly a child who was going to the same place where the enemies were.

"Don't look at me like that, Nymeria." Martyn told her, exasperatedly "I need to find out why those Freys are here and act accordingly."

Nymeria tilted her head, unconvinced. But when Martyn stepped out of the house, she followed him until they got to the inn. There, she curled up outside the inn, ready to intervene at the slightest sign that her pack member was in danger.

Martyn sat at the table closest to the door, just in case he needed to make a quick getaway. He ordered a flagon of wine. He sipped it slowly and listened.

".....he is a slippery one." one of the Freys said

"He couldn't have gotten far, Young Wolf or not." another said "He's bound to be somewhere 'round here. We'll tighten our net around him, so he'll have nowhere to run. Then, once we catch him, we'll kill 'im."

Martyn coughed as the wine went down the wrong end. He quickly composed himself and stepped outside.

"It's just like I've feared, Nymeria." he whispered to the wolf, scratching her belly "They're here for me. We need to get out of here. We'll find another place to hide. We need to get to Riverrun, then we'll be safe. I'll be safe."

Nymeria licked his face as a response.

They left in the middle of the night. Martyn walked in front, with Nymeria bringing up the rear. Before the sun came up, they stopped in another village, closer to Riverrun. Martyn paid for his lodgings, while Nymeria slept in the open air, as usual. It was her job to remain alert for any enemy men and alert Martyn if any of them or their soldiers came here. That was the arrangement until they reached Riverrun, at least, and once there they would finally be able to rest.


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

Morning came, and with it, Martyn and Nymeria arose. They stepped outside, with Martyn looking around for any sign of Frey or Lannister men nearby. To his relief, he found none. The coast was clear, so he purchased a horse, and rode out of the village. 

"I can go on my own from here." he told Nymeria "Return to your pack."

She barked once and disappeared into the woods. Martyn spurred his horse down the road which led to Riverrun, intending to seek refuge there.

When he finally reached his destination, however, he found the Riverrun was under the siege.

He knew that he had no chance of entering Riverrun without being recognized, so he reluctantly turned away. He was about to leave, when he heard a howl of the wolf. 

There was a pack of wolves approaching. A pack numbering 60 wolves. And the leader of the pack was Nymeria.

They had come to relieve the siege for him so that he could get through, Martyn realized.

He stepped back and watched them charge, taking the army by surprise. Many were mauled to death by an initial wave, before they regained the presence of mind to counter-attack.

And then Martyn joined the fray. He fought with the desperation of someone who had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers asked

"We're the Pack." Martyn responded

He stabbed the soldier in the chest.

"We are the bane of Lannisters."

Nymeria ripped out another soldier's throat

"As well as everyone else who gets in our way."

The rest of the wolves fought fiercely, killing soldiers left and right.

"But all we really want is to get home." Martyn concluded

He was tired, so very tired. Tired of all the death. Tired of all the blood spilled because of him. He was the one who started this bloodshed, and he would be the one to end it.

The drawbridge on the other side was lowered, and Riverrun soldiers spilled forth, led by the Blackfish.

"With me!" Blackfish roared

He charged the enemy soldiers, and his own soldiers charged with him.

"Nymeria, have at it!" Martyn yelled, as he leaped into the battle himself

Nymeria growled, leading her pack onwards. Together, they were quite efficient, and the enemy numbers soon began to dwindle.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain family is reunited

It had been a bloody battle, and many people and wolves died in the process, but in the end, they managed to relieve the siege with their combined strength. Edmure and the Blackfish stood watching the battlegrounds. They have buried their dead soldiers, including the dead wolves, properly. Nymeria and the remainder of her pack had stayed to defend Riverrun, and by extension Martyn, from the enemies.

The Blackfish turned to look at Martyn, before smiling.

"I would have asked you who are you and why were you aiding us, but I can tell just by looking at you." the Blackfish stated "You have your mother's eyes. Welcome home."

"Thank you, my Lord." Martyn bowed

"Aye, you can do that, for now." the Blackfish nodded "You shall remain Martyn Rivers until we find a way to get revenge on damned Freys. When that day comes, you'll be given the pleasure of silencing the old goat yourself. And then people will be bowing to you instead. The direwolf sigil shall fly over Riverrun on that day. Edmure?"

"Come with me." Edmure said "I'll find you some plain clothes, and Alenna can teach you how to serve wine and perform other services required of a page."

Martyn nodded, and followed.

-x-

The next day, Martyn's new duties began. He was a fast learner, and Alenna was pleased.

"With that level of performance, the Freys will never suspect the truth." she told him with a prideful smile "They will be lookin' for ya all over the place without realizing ya were here, right underneath their noses, until it's too late."

Martyn smiled feebly at her.

"Does everyone know?" he asked

"Everyone affiliated with Tullys does." Alenna said "We ain't telling dem Freys who ya are, don't ya worry."

Two young girls chose that moment to burst in.

"My daughters, Lysa and Alysse." Alenna introduced 

The girls crowded around him, smiling broadly, and he was reminded of his own little sisters. A wave of melancholy passed through him.

-x-

Months passed, and Martyn got settled into a routine. He passed through the yard, and saw several people singing, with the Blackfish directing them. They were singing Rains of Castamere. In the middle of the yard. The Blackfish turned around and, upon meeting his eyes, winked at him.

"Don't worry." Edmure said "The Freys won't hear."

"Teach me your trick." Martyn pleaded "Teach me how you appear out of nowhere without anyone noticing."

"Just a skill I've developed to surprise our friends the Freys." Edmure shrugged, smiling broadly "We're doing it tonight. Make sure your blade is sharp."

With that, he walked away, leaving Martyn to his own devices.

The rest of the day passed like a blur, and the moon was upon them. The dining hall was decorated lavishly and everything was set for tonight.

"You have your instructions." the Blackfish said "Tom here and his band of trusted 'friends' will give us the signal. After that, we'll paint the hall red with Frey blood. Edmure, Martyn, you'll be with me, and we'll watch it happen before we jump in and finish the job!"

"I've prepared something special, uncle." Edmure handed a particular doublet to the Blackfish

"Good." Brynden Tully grinned "You shall wear this underneath your cloak, Martyn. And when the final stage of our little plan begins, you'll take your cloak off to reveal this!"

He unrolled the doublet to reveal a head of a direwolf woven into the fabric.

"Alenna made this just for you, with some help from her daughters." Edmure supplied

-x-

Edmure sat at the head of the table with Roslin. The Blackfish and Martyn were seated to the left and right of them, safe from the range of crossbow arrows, unlike the rest of the people of the hall.

"To our friends and Lords Paramount, the members of House Frey, us Tullys are happy that you graced us with your presence tonight!" Edmure raised his glass "Tonight, we'll celebrate and our enmity shall end! And now, my uncle, Brynden Tully, would like to say a few words."

"I have not been proper." the Blackfish said "I've sired a bastard with a woman sixteen years ago. I've found him at last six months ago. My son, Martyn Rivers!"

"Did he have to?" Martyn whispered to Edmure

"It's all part of an act." Edmure told him

The Blackfish signaled Tom and he began playing a song specifically composed for this occasion.

"That one is new." Walder Frey observed "What is it about?"

"About a benevolent king." the Blackfish grinned in a wolfish manner "Who was betrayed and killed by someone he considered a friend."

Behind him, Edmure Tully and Martyn Rivers stood up as well.

The rain of arrows began falling down from above, and each arrow was aimed at a Frey. Edmure, Martyn, Brynden and Roslin, however, remained unharmed.

"Help me, Roslin." Benfryd cried out, reaching out for his biological sister

"I've cried." she said as her lip trembled "I've cried, knowing what you were planning to do to my future family. They did everything they could to appease you, yet you slaughtered the lot of them out of pettiness. And now you want me to help you? I don't think so. You're no brother of mine."

Edmure wrapped his hands protectively around his tiny wife, glaring at the rest of the Freys in the chamber.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tullys get their revenge.

Edmure raised his hand and the rain of arrows stopped.

"I am sorry, my Lords." he dipped his head "We might have slaughtered a few of your men. Oh, but we'll _apologize_ , and that will bring my sister and nephew back to life."

Walder blanched upon hearing his own words were thrown back at him.

"We have the guest right......" he stammered

"So did my sister and nephew." Edmure bared his teeth at him "Tonight, it will be your house that faces extinction."

He lifted his hand once more, and a rain of arrows started up again. 

He sat back into his seat, between Roslin and Martyn. Cat's eyes bore into his own. 

"I am sorry, Cat." he whispered, "I couldn't protect you, but I will make it up to you by protecting your firstborn instead."

-x-

The majority of the Freys were dead.

Walder and the few survivors were cowering in a corner.

"Walder Frey, guilty of ordering the murders of Robb Stark and Catelyn Tully Stark." Edmure recited "Raymund Frey, guilty of slitting my sister's throat. Ryman Frey, guilty of murdering my nephew's battle commanders. And finally, Roose Bolton, who isn't here, but is guilty of stabbing my nephew through the heart. How do you plead?"

"It was the Lannisters!" Walder Frey stammered "They forced us to!"

"A likely story." Edmure said, spitting at the older man's feet "Now the sentence shall be carried out."

He, Brynden Tully and Martyn Rivers positioned themselves in front of Raymund Frey, Ryman Frey and Walder Frey, respectively. They raised their swords.

Edmure slit Raymund Frey's throat silently, bringing forth a memory of himself and Cat playing in the river as he did so.

Brynden Tully stepped forward and ran Ryman Frey through.

They then turned around and walked to the door, where they turned around, guarding the only exit from the chamber in silence. 

Martyn approached Walder Frey, and unfastened his cloak, letting it fall down onto the floor. Walder Frey stared at his doublet and the symbol upon it with a shocked expression. Martyn stabbed him in the shoulder.

"That one was for Mother." he whispered, before stabbing him in the chest "And that one is for me."

Walder Frey fell backward onto the floor, still wearing his shocked expression.


	6. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King is crowned.

"Once there was a time when the Northerners sang, of the King they had crowned, more a boy than a man." Edmure hummed "More a pup than a wolf, with the cold of the realm in his eyes."

Martyn sat beside Nymeria, scratching her behind the ears. It was something she enjoyed. He paused briefly to give an older man a glare.

"Stop it." he grumbled, though his expression revealed that his ire was feigned

"Get used to it, dear nephew." Edmure grinned "The coronation ceremony is tonight."

"It will bring nothing but danger." Martyn turned away "To me and to you."

"Not this time." Edmure's tone was firm, with no trace of doubt "This time, we'll protect you. All of us."

"That's exactly what worries me....." Martyn muttered

"Look at me, Martyn." Edmure all but ordered

Martyn did so, and his blue eyes reminded Edmure what he was fighting for.

"We.....we are old, Martyn. No, Robb." Edmure spoke with frankness "Our lives have been too long. But yours is just beginning. That's why you are more important than us. So never ask us to let you die in order to save ourselves, especially not me. Are we clear?"

Hesitantly, Martyn nodded.

-x-

Edmure fastened a cloak made from grey wool in place, and admired his handiwork.

"Perfect." he announced "Now all you need is a golden crown. The ceremony will begin soon."

And so they began their march. The Blackfish and one of Tully bannermen led the procession. Following them was Martyn, with Edmure and Roslin bringing up the rear.

They finally reached a circular chamber, which was filled with people. Stark and Tully banners adorned the far wall of the chamber. There were three seats. One for Edmure, one for Roslin, and the biggest one for Martyn. Of course, after this, he would be using his true name again.

"Men and women sworn to Tully clan!" the Blackfish began "The King in the North was killed at the event which became known as the Red Wedding, or at least, that was what we wanted everyone to believe. In truth, we've been harboring him for the past year or so! And now, he will retake the crown which is his by right."

One of the Tully bannermen stepped forward, carrying a cushion with the crown on top of it. 

"This is it." Edmure walked forward, and Martyn followed 

They took their designated positions on the opposite ends of an elevated platform.

"Who is the crown holder?" the bannerman asked

"I am." Edmure said with conviction

The bannerman passed him the cushion and Edmure took it with reverence.

"Then let the coronation ceremony begin!" the Blackfish declared

Edmure and Martyn began walking towards one another until they stood face to face.

"Kneel." Edmure instructed

Martyn did so.

"Martyn Rivers." Edmure recited "I bestow upon you this crown and all that comes with it, including my protection and that of all those under my banner."

He placed the crown onto Martyn's head.

"Arise as Robb Stark, King of the North, the Riverlands and the Trident." Edmure announced


	7. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no peace to be obtained without sacrifices.

After the coronation ceremony, Edmure sent ravens to the North, informing them of the recent events and beseeching them to get rid of the Boltons. The responses he received were favorable, and representatives soon arrived from both the North and the White Harbor, in order to plan the new secession.

"Let King Tommen keep his four Kingdoms." Lyanna Mormont said "And let us keep ours. We know no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark."

"That is something I can get behind." Edmure nodded "As the Lord of the Riverlands and the Trident, I shall add my swords to the cause."

They drew their swords and knelt in front of Robb.

"The King in the North."

"The King of Riverlands."

"The King of the Trident." Blackfish supplied, drawing his own sword

And so the dam was broken. Many people stood up, drawing their swords as one, and declaring their collective support for the cause.

"Then." the Blackfish grinned "We'll hold the feast tonight, in the name of our King!"

-x-

"How do you feel?" Edmure queried, holding out a goblet filled with wine

"You know how I feel." Robb took a sip "I only want peace."

"You can't have peace without making some sacrifices." Edmure said 

"What do you suggest?" 

"People talk." Edmure began carefully "Soon, I have no doubt that more people would know. Including some people who shouldn't. And they'll no doubt send an army with the sole aim to finish what they started and get rid of you for good."

"And?" Robb prompted

"And I promised that we'll all protect you." Edmure said "Let me take a small squad and go to King's Landing. We shall assassinate Tywin Lannister in your name."

"You shall, under one condition." Robb allowed "That I come with you."

"Robb....."

"No." Robb frowned "I am not sitting here while you go into the enemy territory."

"All right." Edmure conceded "Let's get back to the feast."

-x-

As he planned, Edmure gathered nine men - from the Riverlands and the North alike - that he trusted unconditionally.

He watched as his nephew joined them. He wore plain clothes, so as to blend in. 

"We ride out!" Edmure announced

Robb was about to mount, when he was struck onto the head from behind, with a pommel of the sword. He fell down, unconscious, and Edmure caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Thank you." Edmure said sincerely 

"No problem." Jon Umber looked at the youth in Edmure's arms sadly "In time, he'll thank us too."

"He lets his emotions get the better of him more often than not, which almost cost him his life, twice." Edmure frowned "We'll have to fix that."

"I'll see to him." Jon offered "The rest of you, good luck and good fortune."


	8. Interlude: Edmure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmure and the assassins enter King's Landing under the guise of discussing the terms of surrender.

Edmure walked forward slowly, while the other eight men flanked him. His backside was still sore from hours of riding at top speed, but it was worth it.

Tywin's gaze was focused solely on him, which unnerved him.

He had come here to assassinate the man, after all. He would do it, the consequences be damned. Tywin was ruthless, and the moment he caught any word of Robb's survival, he would send assassins of his own after him.

That, Edmure couldn't allow.

Still, he had promised Robb that he would protect him, and that meant that he didn't feel inclined to throw away his life. Robb needed him. Now more than ever.

"I've come to discuss the terms of surrender." Edmure said "People in Riverrun are to be left unmolested. I am their Lord and I need to protect them. That is my price for bending the knee."

Their Lord, he was indeed. But they had a King now too. Of course, Edmure left that little piece of information unspoken.

Careful planning was the key. Edmure had no doubt that even someone like Tywin needed to sleep. 

That was when he would seize his chance. By the time everyone realized that Tywin was dead, he and the others would be long gone.

"Then I accept your terms." Tywin finally said

-x-

Edmure and his squad ascended the staircase, and reached the Hand's chambers in the dead of the night. They easily dispatched the two guards guarding the door and they entered. Lord Tywin was fast asleep, which relieved Edmure. Quietly, he came to stand above him and then stabbed him in the chest as quietly as possible.

It was the exact same technique that Roose Bolton had used against Robb, and that filled him with a sense of irony.

Tywin opened his eyes, and he stared at Edmure with a strange mixture of curiosity and acceptance of the inevitable.

"So.....any particular reason why?" Tywin asked

Edmure whispered a few words in his ear.

"I see....." Tywin said "Tell him.....tell him that he was a worthy adversary till the end. And also tell him that this isn't the end. Cersei is a much worse adversary than myself, and she is fierce when it comes to protecting her children."

"Then she should know that I am just as fierce when it comes to protecting my nephew." Edmure Tully proclaimed quietly

Lord Tywin smiled at that. He was still smiling when his eyes closed.

Edmure Tully turned around and walked out of the chamber. The Floppy Fish was gone, dead. It died with the Young Wolf and his mother.

And only Edmure Tully and Robb Stark remained.


	9. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no shame in relying on others."

Jon Umber had been a firm believer in the jovial lifestyle. He believed that one had to dive head-first into life and enjoy it to the fullest. He was the type of person to laugh in the face of danger.

That was before the massacre at the Twins, though. Before he nearly lost his life. 

Before he watched the man he respected kill his young King.

He glanced up at said King, who was sitting at the table, staring forlornly through the window and into the distance.

Jon was a lot more cautious these days, as he now knew first-hand how easily life could be stolen from somebody. Not even finding out that his King was alive could restore his former mindset. He still enjoyed the finer points of life, but he showed far more restraint, especially when it came to drinking.

This change in personality was the primary reason why he stopped Robb from going with his uncle and the rest of the squad. It was also the reason for the current situation.

"I should have gone....." Robb muttered

"And do you think the ruling family would have welcomed you with open arms?" Jon asked rhetorically "No, they would have ordered you killed on sight."

"I am a King again." Robb said "It's a King's duty to lead."

"Yes, you're a King." Jon said "Which means you don't have to do everything by yourself. Especially not when you've lost your mother, wife and child. Let us share some of the burden with you, Robb."

Robb merely turned back towards the window and resumed his staring.

Jon clenched his fists. Roose Bolton succeeded on that day. He killed Robb. He destroyed his spirit. And for that, he had to pay.

-x-

Lunch was a quiet affair.

No one uttered a word, and the dark cloud hung above everyone.

They had a reason to worry. All of them.

"He might want to die, and rejoin his family." the Blackfish said "Which could explain why he is so eager to jump back into the thick of things."

"What do we do?" Alenna asked

Alenna was a gentle soul, and she couldn't bear it when someone else was suffering. She was, curiously enough, attuned to the other people, and knew when they suffered on instinct.

And she had a special bond with their young King, stemming from the days when she was his secret keeper, among other things.

"We should let him be." Jon suggested "He'll come out of it on his own."

"What if he doesn't?" Alenna bit her lip

"If he doesn't in a few months, then we'll have to help him." Jon nodded "With love, lots of love."

"Well, I am starting early." Alenna stood up and stormed out 

"You provoked her into it." the Blackfish smirked

"Most of us are too rough around the edges to help him." Jon said "But Alenna could do so. I just gave her a little push."


	10. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often, the only way to overcome your pain is to come face-to-face with the cause.

It was the second expedition in the last ten days. Unlike the first one, this one was bound for the North. Or, more specifically, Winterfell.

And unlike the first one, this one had two new additions to the composition: Alenna, and Robb, who wore a hood over his head to conceal his identity.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jon?" Alenna wondered

"Yes." Jon nodded "He has to defeat his demons, and that means confronting the one that landed the killing blow against him."

"But.....Roose Bolton......" Alenna trailed off

"That's why the rest of us will be with him." Jon assured her "If he shows any signs of breaking down, then we gut the bastard and get him out of there."

With that, they rode out, being careful to avoid going through the major settlements. 

After a fortnight, they were finally at Winterfell, and they mingled with returning men, thereby being allowed through the gates. Winterfell was in the hands of Roose Bolton now, though they hoped to change that soon. 

Jon was the one who saw him first, giving orders to the group of men, all of whom looked wicked.

The Blackfish was the one who stepped forward. Roose's eyes narrowed at him.

"Brynden Tully." he stated "I thought you were lost in the wilderness."

"I've found myself." the Blackfish said "And more than myself. I thought I'd pay you a visit with my boys."

"You're welcome in Winterfell, then." Roose said cordially 

"Thank you." the Blackfish grinned, signalling the others to follow

"You're just in time for the feast." Roose appraised them "My son is celebrating his 17th name day."

"My nephew would have as well in less than three months." Edmure Tully asserted "But you killed him."

Alenna and Robb both elbowed Edmure in the groin, hard, at this declaration.

"I had nothing to do with it." Roose said smoothly "The Freys and the Lannisters planned it."

Edmure and Brynden Tully fell into stride in front of the Bolton, while Alenna and Robb walked behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of my Bolton arc.


	11. Talks and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackfish and company decide to stay under Lord Bolton's roof for their King's sake. There, Robb makes two discoveries, and he is not pleased about either of them. And Lord Roose is observant.

"I have to say that this place is pretty nice." the Blackfish grinned

"It shall be fully ours in less than a week." Roose Bolton said "That's when the marriage between my son and Arya Stark will take place."

Upon hearing these words, Robb was about to rise and throttle the man, but one look from his uncle held him back. Instead, he lay back in his seat.

They were joined by Ramsay and one other soon after that. Ramsay took a seat beside his father's. A seat that used to belong to Robb once.

"Reek." Ramsay turned to the man that came with him "Show some courtesy to our guests."

'Reek' did so, greeting each one of them cordially. Until he got to Robb, that was. He gazed into Robb's eyes in recognition. Then he flinched.

And Robb, in turn, recognized him. Despite his dishevelled appearance, there was no mistaking those eyes. 

Theon's eyes.

"May I.....May I be excused, my Lord?" Theon begged Ramsay 

"You have my leave to go." Ramsay waved a hand dismissively "I think my future wife would enjoy your company. She seems rather fond of you."

Robb knew enough to recognize the veiled threat in that statement. And evidently, so did Theon, who left with his shoulders hunched.

"Regardless, tides are changing." the Blackfish said "We may yet live to see the direwolf banner fly from the walls of Winterfell once more."

Lord Roose regarded his guests with the look a predator reserved for his prey. He stopped directly in front of him.

"This one has Tully hair and eyes." Lord Bolton observed "And he clearly knows who my son's 'Reek' is, something which few people - myself included - know."

"He is my bastard." the Blackfish was quick to say "He served in Robb's Stark's army for a while."

"Theon Greyjoy was close with our King, and so it wasn't hard for him to see the resemblance." Robb supplied 

Some said that words were weapons that were stronger than any blade at times. Now, Robb understood how true that was.

Even so, he had his uncle and men from Riverrun on his side. 

His uncle must have read his thoughts, for he caught Robb's eyes and gave him a subtle nod.


	12. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steps may be small, but the payoff would be worth it.

The hallway was dark, and the only light came from the candles held by two men. The candle-light illuminated their faces, revealing them to be Edmure Tully and his nephew. They crept along the hallway as quietly as possible. The Blackfish and the rest of the group had the task of distracting their hosts. Finally, they reached their destination. They quietly dealt with the two guards and entered the chamber. There, sitting upon the bed, was Ramsay's young bride. She stared at them with warm brown eyes, and her brown hair fell around her face like a curtain.

One thing was clear: she was not Arya as the Boltons had claimed. More than likely, she was forced to go along with the charade.

"Please...." she spoke quietly "Please....."

Robb took her small hand in his and squeezed it in a reassuring manner.

"Please help Theon and I get out of here....." the girl begged

"I will." Robb promised "I swear it by the Old Gods and the new."

"I am Jeyne...Jeyne Poole..." she whispered "My father was always faithful to Lord Eddard. And Theon....he didn't do it. He didn't kill Bran or Rickon."

"We will help you escape." Robb awoved "Do you have a travelling cloak?"

Jeyne nodded. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. Inside was an old travelling cloak, among other things. She put it on and covered her face.

"Good." Edmure said "Let's go."

He led the procession back to the way they came, and towards the exit of the castle. He acted as if they were taking a leisurely stroll to throw off suspicion. They stopped at the stables to fetch Theon and a horse. They helped both of them mount it, and then Robb got the horse moving by a pat on the side.

"Could you continue from here on out?" Robb asked

"Aye." Theon was the one who answered "I remember how to do this. Goodbye, old friend."

Then he pulled onto the reins, and the horse increased its pace, carrying its two riders away from Winterfell.

"We've just deprived the Boltons of their crucial game pieces." Edmure noted

"Indeed." Robb stared solemnly at the distance "I only hope we won't suffer the backlash. Worse, they might start digging and find out who I really am."

"If that happens, just say the word and we'll slaughter the lot of them." Edmure grasped the hilt of his longsword.


	13. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can be weapons.

The next day brought forth an unpleasant surprise. Roose Bolton requested a private audience with Robb, the Blackfish and Edmure Tully during the morning meal.

As such, immediately after the meal, they retreated into the solar. Lord Roose occupied his usual seat at the desk, while the other three seized the chairs for themselves.

It was then that Lord Roose cleared his throat.

"So, your nephew was in Robb Stark's army?" he addressed the Blackfish

"Aye, he was." the Blackfish grinned "My Martyn is a good lad, and I am proud of him. In fact, he is my sole remaining joy."

"I am your only child." Robb remarked drily

"Which is why I am fond of you." the Blackfish said, unperturbed

"Then he must know what happened to his liege lord." Lord Bolton interjected

"Aye, I do." Robb nodded "You killed him, you did."

"I am not certain it's accurate. You, see, I've noticed some things and I've come to the conclusion." Lord Bolton spoke softly 

Then with the strength and agility uncommon in the man of his age, he seized Robb by the arm and pressed a blade against his throat.

"Now, drop your weapons or I will kill him." he ordered

It was then that Edmure saw red.

"NO!" he bellowed "NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

He attacked Roose like a man possessed, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Robb. Immediately, Edmure Tully embraced his nephew tenderly.

"So the truth finally comes out." Lord Bolton remarked stoically "Your Grace."

Edmure and Robb slowly edged towards the door.

"I don't think so, Your Grace." Roose said mockingly "You're not leaving this place alive."

"He is." the Blackfish countered, advancing towards Lord Bolton "And you lost the right to call him that once you shoved a dagger through his heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the fight reaches its thrilling conclusion.


	14. The King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and the Tullys seize Winterfell.

The Blackfish walked down a shadowed corridor. Once he deemed it safe, he whistled. Edmure and Robb joined him shortly afterward. They positioned themselves so that Robb was between the Tullys, just in case of an ambush. The rest of their group - sans Anneh - was occupied with the killing of Bolton men. Both Lord Bolton and his son had been dealt with by Brynden Tully. Still, there were bound to be a few Bolton men who escaped, and it was their job to deal with those. 

Their final destination was the main hall of Winterfell, where most of the proclamations took place. There, they would announce that the Starks ruled the independent North once more.

As expected, a few Bolton men attacked them several times during their walk. They quickly fell under Tully blades each time.

Finally, they reached the main hall, and all three of them worked together to open the large door. Once they did, they stepped inside.

"It's just as magnificent as I remember." Robb mused, looking at the walls "It's good to be home."

"Home." Edmure smiled "Home indeed."

"And you deserve to enjoy that feeling." the Blackfish added "Because you have the responsibility now."

At that, Robb sighed exaggeratedly, and all three men laughed.

"Careful." Robb announced "Or I may issue a royal decree ordering you to marry a Frey."

"Oh woe is me." the Blackfish wailed, grabbing his heart "My days as a bachelor are over! Whatever shall I do?!"

At this, the atmosphere lightened considerably.

"While we're on the subject of marriages, there is also the issue of yours." Edmure spoke up "After all, you lost your first heir, and you need one."

"I know." Robb sighed "Even so, I would like to choose my own wife if possible."

"Considering what you went through, we could allow that." Edmure assured him "And if anyone objects, they will have us to deal with."


End file.
